Memories Of My Chair
by Ancient Liddel
Summary: With boredom settling in yet again, Oswin Oswald recollects some memories of her past. Little theory on Oswin Oswald. Come in and read at your own risk.


**Here is a one-shot about Oswin Oswald and my theory concerning her. (well, if you wanna be technical, theories); didn't know under what to put for character so I left that part blank (will go back at some point though and change that)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, but if I did... heh, I would be in dreamland.  
**

* * *

As I lay in my hammock, I twiddle slowly my thumbs. Boredom, something I have been accustomed to for a little time now... say little under a year?

Yeah, not much time...

But still, I manage: always have.

Sighing, I sit up straight in my hammock. My eyes traverse my living space and stops at my kitchen, or rather lack of one. It is small but perfect for making souffles and whatever else I can manage to make. Tomorrow, actually, I plan on making a souffle for my mum's birthday; I know she would like that.

I quickly glance to the barricade I had put up since—when was it now? It's been so long. Always have to make sure it'll hold or... I make a mental note to add another plank, tomorrow, just in case.

A smile soon creeps on my face as I now know how I'll be spending my time until I have my next meal. It's the only thing that really is exciting around here, and the only thing that I really spend my time doing. And me—being a genius—makes it all that much fun.

I head towards my favorite black chair, which, of course, is in front of all the equipment I use when hacking Daleks and gleaning all the information I can in the process. Love messing with 'em. Strangely enough, the whole hacking end of things isn't what I enjoy the most. Don't get me wrong, I am a genius; and it's fun and exciting at times. But my chair I'll always love more.

I sit down in my chair and think what mischievous thing I could possibly do, but I slowly start to think about my chair and the memories associated with it. I guess it was only a matter of time before I started to feel sentimental again. Call me daft or whatever you like, but I specifically wanted that chair with me when I boarded the Alaska.

Why the chair? What could possibly be interesting about an ordinary black chair? Simple. It reminds me of my very first trip into space. The day I stole a shuttle.

Back then I was young and naïve and hadn't a clue what I was getting into. But I knew one thing: I wanted to see the universe. And I managed to see some of it.

I saw the Frozen Plains of New Pallas: that was beautiful to see, especially during a sunset or sunrise. It just gave a calming effect, providing you didn't freeze before hand. Sometimes the temperatures there got very extreme. But it was worth it to see the variety of colors dancing around. And if you really wanted to see more of those colors, the nearby forest was the way to go since each branch on each tree had a lot of hanging ice on which the light could reflect from.

Of course, who can forget the Living City of Sheechua. It really was an actual living city. It's caretakers called themselves The Antimatter Keepers Of Regulus. I never knew why exactly and to this day I still wonder why the heck they called themselves that: they didn't even know what antimatter was. I really should have asked them... but I got preoccupied with the locals, and it just never came up. They were very hospitable.

Then at some point during my adventures, my shuttle started to act up. It had in the past, but this time was for the last. Luckily, I was near a planet but at the same time not so lucky since I crashed landed right into a field full of some sort of plant which I later learned the name of. It was called unicass. By the way, unicass: horrible stuff; but on the planet I crashed on, legend says that it cures everything which was why everyone there ate it in some form or another.

When I woke up from the crash, I found myself in someone else's home. I nearly went berserk. The fear of not knowing where you are or how you got there or for that matter who you are is a fear that I will never forget. There were bits and pieces which I remembered then, but that was it. And it would be my luck that I would remember how I looked. Oh yes. I had changed after the crash... literally. Now _that_ was a shock I'll never forget.

I still sometimes miss that blonde hair.

The couple who had found me thought I had gone mad when I freaked out over my changes that I was starting to notice. But they were very patient with me. For all they knew, I could have been some sort of killer—they had no reason to care for me or anything. But they did. That's probably why I adopted them as my mom and dad over time.

They gave me the name Clara Oswin Oswald, since at the time I had no recollection of what was my name. I later learned that "Clara" was the name of their daughter who had died a number of years back. I never found out how she did, either. It was a pretty sensitive subject. It's probably why I prefer to be called Oswin, instead of Clara (though people have called me Clara before). But one thing was for sure: I wasn't the only one who had adopted them—they had adopted me as their daughter.

I don't know exactly how long I stayed with them or even know why I stayed with them as long as I did. I wanted to see the universe after all. But there was something about them that made me... stay. Maybe it was because I never had a proper family, never experienced one since I come from a machine; and that in itself was an adventure. Probably _the_ best adventure so far.

During my stay, I helped as much as I was able to on their farm though it was somewhat hard. Their whole planet, which was called Valtam III, was very advanced in technology. For some reason, they didn't want anything to do with it. I later learned that they were part of a faction which didn't believe in technology or anything, just the land and what benefits it brought. To be clear, everyone in the faction loved the land as much as an engineer would an engine: they took very good care of it. And that system worked for their planet.

Over time, both of them saw that I had a desire to learn all I could about their technology. So they did what any parents would do: they sent me to school. Well, it was more of an internship at a place where surprisingly, my dad worked a long time ago, before he started his farm. Since his connections were _very_ high, I got in no problem at all and was, in fact, warmly welcomed. I was a very quick learner; so it didn't take me long to work my way up from the "easy" stuff to the more advanced stuff. And that's how I became a genius... well, it was always there: I just never had enough time to hone it in.

As I think back to those days of learning the wonders of technology, I realize that I didn't fit in there. I just felt different. It's probably cause I am. Unlike human beings, I don't have one heart: I have two, just like...

But I never use that term to describe myself: I don't think I have earned the right to that title or even worthy of it. No, I consider myself more human than Time Lord, or Lady in my case.

I sigh and realize that all I have been doing is snuggling with my precious chair, reminiscing my past, something I have done occasionally. My chair. I remember the day I was leaving for the Alaska.

I had an argument with the captain on that day. I wanted to bring my chair with me; he said that it was pointless, absurd, and silly. He even said it was childish. I didn't care at all: that chair survived my crash onto Valtam III—it was the only thing that I had left from my shuttle, since the rest of it was carried off into the city for scrap metal; and both mom and dad took the time to clean that chair up—and I certainly was _not_ going to leave it behind.

I got my way that day, after realizing that I had made somehow a friend in high powers.

As final preparations were made, I seriously was reconsidering on not going with The Alaska. My mom was alone, since my dad had recently died; and I didn't want to leave her. But she insisted that I go, saying that I had been a little antsy lately. She also told me that she quite often caught me looking up to the stars at nights, as if I was wishing to go out and see them. I tried to protest, saying that her well being was more important than my dreams, but it was futile. So I went, promising her one thing: that I would try to make a perfect souffle. She always loved a souffle.

Sometimes I regret not listening to my gut that day, otherwise, I wouldn't be here right now. It wouldn't be so bad though if the Alaska hadn't crashed on my first time on it. Just my luck.

A beeping noise originates from within the equipment nearby, snapping me back to the present. I straighten in my chair and grab the console near me. One thing I miss the most since the crash: a activity that I can't do where I am right now. The running.

Love the running, yeah?

* * *

**Ehhhh, could have been better, though it could have been a lot worse too lol; I did my best at it though... even though I'm not the greatest writer in the world.**

**Okay, a lot of you are probably FREAKING out here and wanna send me a lot of "WTF?" messages. Let me explain myself here:**

**This is only a theory - a theory, which for the record, I doubt (doubting my own theory here ^^ lol): I just thought it would be fun to write ^^  
But that being said... here are some reasons why I think it's plausible (but like I said, I doubt it)**

**First, I would like to start on Jenny's background:**  
**Before I begin... I do consider myself to me the fore most expert on Jenny... okay, maybe not really, but I like to think that I know a lot about her: she is one of my favorite characters in Doctor Who (along with Romana ^^)**  
**Yes, I do believe she can regenerate (since she came from The Doctor); and yes, I am aware of the theory concerning the gases. I think it was a mixture of both. I think the gases were... were like the tea was for the 10th Doctor in "The Christmas Invasion." You know? That kind of thing. I also find it no coincidence that what Jenny breathed out was similar to what the Doctor breathed out when he regenerated into the 8th.  
So yeah: a mixture of both.**

**Now my crazy theory of Oswin Oswald:**  
**I do think she is Clara, since we all know that Jenna is going to be the new companion when Karen and Arthur leave. So I really don't think it's that far fetched to say Oswin Oswald is Clara (some people think they aren't the same characters: to me, it would be kind of stupid if that was the case, since we know Jenna will be the new companion; oh, and what those people usually say is the fact that Freema and Karen [Martha and Amy, respectively] were in Doctor Who before they became companions themselves: may I remind you that during the time they played those other roles was when they didn't know they would become a companion themselves: Jenna knows). Like I don't have a problem with Oswin Oswald being a different character and such: I just think it would be stupid on Moffat's part, that's all... unless they are.. twins? *shrugs*** **(I also think it would be stupid on Moffat's part if he did Clara's story like another "River" one.)**

**But anyways: you all saw the chair Oswin was sitting in, right? It was the exact same chair in Jenny's shuttle in "The Doctor's Daughter." Now, people say that the BBC tends to reuse props and such - but don't you think they could've reused another chair hanging around? I think they could've. Instead, Jenny's old chair was reused: and I find that no coincidence, since Moffat is the head writer and all. He's evil that way.  
Keep in mind too that it was _Moffat's_ idea to have Jenny still alive - so there's that to factor in as well.**  
**  
I also heard that Moffat has said that Oswin is not a character from the past in the actual show (you know, from Davies's era): to that I say this: he also said that the 1st time we would see Jenna - it would be in the Christmas episode. But we all know that we saw Jenna in "Asylum of the Daleks." Point is, Moffat says a lot of things.  
And the way Oswin talks sort reminds me of the spunk that Jenny had (but obviously more mature with Oswin).  
So yeah, like I said, I doubt it; but I do think it's plausible (if Moffat really wanted it to happen; he is evil that way).**

**So let me know what you thought about my one-shot: whether it be to criticize the story (or dare I say praise? *shrugs* you're the reviewer here) or how I wrote it or my style (whether good or bad) or whatever: just don't know forget to review ^^  
I don't bite. :P  
But I don't want any hate ones - like really nasty ones: this is fan** **fiction for a reason****, though I don't mind if you disagree: just try to keep it civilized here lol**** - there are things which I don't agree with other people with their stories but I don't say, "You're stupid, blah, blah, blah!" I keep it in a civilized matter, and calmly and politely disagree. :)**  
**...I actually have another theory about Oswin, which I may write as a fan fic as well lol or not...  
**  
**By the way, thanks for reading all of... this xD**


End file.
